


Śmierć

by A_lionne



Series: Sezon ósmy [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: S08E05, Season 8
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Ostatnia scena piątego odcinka ósmego sezonu GoTa. Arya jedzie konno.Drobne spoilery bez kontekstu do wyżej wymienionego odcinka.Można czytać także bez znajomości fandomu, tekst jest dosyć uniwersalny.





	Śmierć

Śmierć jechała wśród popiołów na koniu – białym i splamionym krwią – brudna, ranna i zmęczona. I patrzyła z przerażeniem. Stosy ciał leżały przy ruinach. Środek drogi całkowicie wypalono.

Nie ona to zrobiła. Nie ona zabrała te życia. Nigdy nie wzięłaby aż tylu. Chciała tylko jedno, może dwoje.

Śmierć była sprawiedliwa. Z rzadka łaskawa bądź okrutna. Niemal zawsze sprawiedliwa.

Ludzie byli inni. Monstrualni, wypaczeni, potworni. I chciwi. Stanowczo zbyt chciwi.

Śmierć nie chciała mieć z tą rzezią nic wspólnego.

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnia scena piątego odcinka ósmego sezonu GoTa. Arya jedzie konno.  
> Drobne spoilery bez kontekstu do wyżej wymienionego odcinka.  
> Można czytać także bez znajomości fandomu, tekst jest dosyć uniwersalny.


End file.
